Welcome Home (Previously Take Me to Church)
by Jazziboon
Summary: Edward and Roy are taken as P.O.W by the Drachman Army and hounded for information about the mines, and why the fuhrer was so hell bent on getting it. Alphonse waits weekly for his brothers letters only to get none. When his worry and panic become too much, he gathers up the gang to find the missing soldiers. Can they save them before its too late? (Being Re-Written :/)
1. Take Me to Church (Re-Written Chapter)

Take Me to Church

Explosive gunfire resounded around the small camp. Chaos was ravishing the soldiers as they raced from one spot to the other in an attempt to defend themselves from the disguised enemy. Edward growled quickly ducking behind a baricade as a spray of bullets rushed past his face. At this rate, the blonde didn't know if he would die of frost bite, or from an actual wound. The Colonel collapsed beside him holding a wounded arm.

"Damnit," Edward hissed turning to face his superior at the smell of blood. "When the hell did you get shot?" He growled prying Roy's fingers from the wound to inspect it. The skin was swollen and welted, but there was no entry wound. "Just a graze." He sighed relaxing just a bit.

"When the hell did they get so close?" Roy snarled jumping up and snapping his fingers in the general direction of the bullets. The Flame's ears soaked up the gutteral cry that followed his attack. "Got one." He looked at Edward, then towards the camp at his men as they rushed about trying to dodge bullets, but get help to their fellow soldiers. "We've got to do something or we're all going to die."

Edward bristled at the comment and shot a glare at Roy. "Like what Roy? We're surrounded." He looked up into the forest surrounding the encampment. "We were set up by the Fuhrer. He wanted us dead a long time ago." A figure dressed in white caught his attention. It was darting between the trees and firing. "That's it." Edward smirked sliding back behind his barricade. "It's a lie!" He laughed shaking his head. "There's only half of what we think!"

Roy frowned looking at his subordinate. "What do you mean?" For just a moment, Roy believed the snow had finally gotten to Edward, and drove him crazy. Edward's gloved hand shot out pointing out to Roy that each mechanical gun was run by a single person that was running between the two weapons. "I...that's Genius." Roy smirked sliding down into the snow. "Now the question is, how do we take them out?"

Edward smirked and clapped his hands together, "Simple." Slamming his hands to the ground a blue light erupted snaking towards the weapons he noticed. When it touched just the base, the gunpowder erupted and caused the guns to explode. Roy took advantage of the distraction and sent flames at the few soldiers that dare braved down from the woods. Cries of pain filled their ears, and for just a sick instance, they enjoyed it.

"Good," Roy chuckled with a new spark. There was a chance now, that they could do something about their position; a chance to save those who had trusted their lives to him. "Now we just have to find the others. How do you suggest we do that?"

"Simple," Edward looked up at the vicinity of the trees surrounding them. "Get me a break to go out there." Roy frowned looking at the blonde and glared softly. "I need to get into the woods."

"Not a lone you don't." The raven hissed grabbing the younger's arm to prevent him from vaulting over the barrier and into the line of fire. "What if it's a trap Edward?" The blonde groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Staying here is a trap!" He growled shoving Roy's hand off his arm. "If we stay here we die. If we go out might die, but we might also survive."

"Colonel!" A voice yelped from behind the two. A red haired man was rushing towards the two attempting to dodge the bullets that flew through the air. "They've breached the south side! What do we do!?" Roy felt his stomach drop as he stared at the panic on his soldier's face.

"Looks like we don't have a choice now," Roy growled standing up and rushed to the soldier's side. "Take me to them," He turned to look at Edward and the world froze. A searing pain ripped through his shoulder, and immediately turned into an ice block that froze him in place. No longer could the Colonel hear the pounding of the gunfire, or the screams of his soldiers. The world had fallen silent, and still. He couldn't even see the snow flakes as they softly floated from the sky, giving off a false sense of peacefullness.

"Roy!" Edward screamed rushing from his spot on the ground to grab the ice cicle that was sticking out of Roy's shoulder. The Flame hissed starting to come to his sense and snapped his finger at the injury, melting the ice cicle, and searing the injury shut.

"Watch out for Alchemic circles now. We're all on a giant booby trap!" The soldier holding Roy up paniced looking around.

"Hey," Edward frowned worriedly reaching his hand out softly. "Don't panic. Don't move." The flighty look on the man's face was too much. "No!" Edward yelped lunging forward just as the soldier moved, activating another circle. Roy's hand shot outward grasping Edward's just in time for the duo to collapse to the ground dodging the reaction of the circle. The soldier, however, was not as lucky. Ice cicles shot up from the ground creating a bush of frozen thorns. The young man who had come to warn Roy looked up in shock because his body simply gave out from the blood loss.

"God damnit!" Roy cursed scrambling away from the crystal coffin. "God damnit!" He stood up frowning and looking around at the chaos. Everywhere, soldiers were running for their lives, trying to escape the alchemical arrays before they went off and took their lives. "It's a damned death trap!" Roy hissed beneath his breath as anger filled every fiber of his body.

Suddenly, everything froze. The snow refused to fall, standing still and floating in the mid air. "What's going on?" Edward hissed looking around. It was rare to find someone in Amestris that could use alchemy to control the weather. Much less in the Drachman territory where they had little information or education on the ability.

"Stay very still," Roy hissed watching carefully as a figure made their way through the frozen snow. "No sudden movements." This was not an okay plan with Edward. When danger was approaching, he was more a rattle snake. He'd give plenty of warning before striking a lethal blow using either his transmutated automail, or the gun he had hidden on his person at all times now.

"I don't like this Roy," Edward hissed taking up a defensive position just in case. Something about this whole situation seemed odd, and out of character for what had been seen by the young blonde so far.

"Edward!" A voice called from the air and poisoned the surrounding area. "Edward, wake up damnit! Your ass can't die on me now, Fullmetal!" Roy was screaming at him, but he still faced the figure stalking towards them. "Edward!" A sharp pain snapped the blonde back into reality. The residual sounds of gunfire slammed into his ears as the pain of his injury slammed into him.

"Hot damn," Edward choked on his breath looking up at the dark blue tenting that provided him shelter from the frozen tundra of Drachma. "Some damn dream," He sighed feverishly. Roy chuckled darkly and leaned back in his chair happy to see the blonde was still with him.

"You stopped breathing for a moment...scared me there kid." Roy had become closer with Edward since the duo were paired off to fight together. "You can't just leave my back open like that." Roy had meant for it to be a joke, but the seriousness of the situation caused the laugh to be lost.

"Roy," Edward sighed softly holding his hand out for his friend. "It'll be okay."

"Luitenant General Mustang!" Fuery saluted Roy panting heavily. A small splatter of blood congealed on the corner of his ruined uniform. "Its the Fuhrer, He sent new commands. We're to move on by morning, and take the mine." The man had changed since following Roy out into the field. The Flame honestly hadn't exepected any of them to follow him into the dangerous pits of battle—except Riza and Edward. He had told them he would understand if they decided against it.

"The mines?" Roy frowned looking up from his position, his hand instantly dropping Edward's. "Let me talk to him..." Edward flinched pulling his arm back in causing the blanket to fall from the shoulder of his automail. The blackened skin reminded him just how un-supportive the Fuhrer had been. He had, after all, refused to pay for Edward to get the specialized automail to prevent the frost bite that now littered his joints near the metal bearings. "Keep Edward company." Roy looked back to the blonde worriedly before placing a hand on Fuery's ear and whispering something to him that Edward couldn't hear over the roar of the funfire.

"I don't need a babysitter," He scoffed forcing himself to sit up. The bloodied bandages around his torso reminded him of the shrapnel that an awaiting bomb that thrown into his side—just how close he had come to letting his brother receive the yellow slip of paper.

"Edward, I'm commanding him." Roy sighed before darting out of the blue flap ducking instantly behind the sand bags to protect himself from the fire. He snapped at the enemies whenever he could as he made his way towards the communication tent.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Edward growled forcing his feet to the ground. Fuery frowned unsure of what to do; having been put in charge of his commanding officer he would have to listen if Edward commanded that he leave him be.

"Ed, you shouldn't be moving yet," The man reached out in worry. Edward simply waved his hand away forcing himself to stand up.

"I've had just about enough of this headache." He hissed jerking on his red cloak over his naked chest. He would have loved to pull on his shirt, but that had been ruined in the incident.

"Hello! Grumman!" Roy hissed into the mic trying to get some connection with the Central holding. "Grumman! Answer me damnit!" All respect was forgotten when a bomb exploded just a few hundred feet from the tent. "We're going to die if you send us to the mines!"

The voice crackled in a silent office in Central. Gaining the use of the mines would prove to be a great gain against the Drachman army, however, was the Fuhrer really willing to destroy one of his best platoons in order to gain it?

"I think it's a bad idea," One of the ranking officials stated softly staring at the crackling box on the center of the table. "That's over two hundred lives we're losing if we send them there, and that's if they even get control of it."

"I know," Grumman sighed softly chewing on his thumb nail warrily. "But we need that area to stop what they've got planned. The activity has really picked up these last few months, and they've even started to I.D people who enter. So they've got something military going on there."

"Are you really only going to go on a report given by a private during a snow storm?"

"I can't in good conscience deliver these orders."

"Roy!" A bold voice crackled over the speakers as another explosion went off on the site. "We have to retreat. They'll kill us all if we don't."

"We don't have the orders." Roy turned towards Edward and whispered sadly. "They're going to kill us." He collapsed into the chair and stared at his injured friend. "Why are you even up? Are you trying to die before you even get the chance to get shipped out!?"

"I've heard enough," Grumman sighed sadly and turned the radio off. "Go ahead and send the letters to their families...We need that holding."

"Winry!" Alphonse called softly from the porch watching as the girl splayed on the ground with their youngest son. "Don't get too dirty! We still have to go to Grandma's for dinner!" He grinned shaking his head. He had planned his day around the phone call that would be sure to come that afternoon. Edward never failed to call him on time with news of what was going on with the frontline. The youngest Elric had even, at one point, offered to go out and help—he had learned how to properly perform medical Alchemy after getting his body back.

"Oh hush Al," The blkonde female giggled softly sitting up. "Any signs of life yet?" She made her way up to the porch and hugged her husband softly.

"Nothing,"Alphonse sighed looking back towards the phone and reciever that sat innocently on the hallway table. "It's kind of worrying me. From what I've heard from some of the others in Central, things are getting pretty bad where Edward is. Mr. Armstrong called me a few days ago saying that one of the Squadron's that was supposed to go back up Brother's group completely disappeared."

"That doesn't seem right." Winry chewed on her lip in worry. She had always hated how the oldest Elric could be so reckless and thoughless. War was not some place he should have been. "Did he say if they found them or not?"

Alphonse nodded softly and smiled, "Of course they did." He chuckled softly and froze looking over Winry's shoulder. Just yards away from the house stood the Strong Arm Alchemist himself—Louis Armstrong. The look on his face was enough to send Alphonse running out to meet the man.

"Alphonse," Armstrong whispered softly holding something tightly in his hands. "I've come to deliver some bad news...perhaps we should go inside...I think you'll need to sit down for this." Al's heart stopped beating his chest the instant Armstrong began talking. It was as if the world had completely stopped turning; time had stopped, and soon enough the birds would begin to fall from the sky.

"Al? What's wrong?" Winry asked placing a hand on his shoulder. The young man was sent crumbling to the ground. "Alphonse!" Winry yelped quickly joining her husband on the ground.

"Mrs. Elric," Armstrong cleared his throat wetly. There would be no way of delivering this information easily. "We should go inside."


	2. Brothers

Brothers

Alphonse paced in the familiar office as the anxiety gripped his stomach. This was the last place he had been able to say goodbye to his brother before he was shipped off. His hands wrung each other as the door slowly opened to reveal the blonde he had been waiting on.

"Alphonse," Riza looked genuinely shocked. The bandage around her head reminded Alphonse that she had just returned home from the field herself not long ago. "Hello. What brings you here?" She cleared her throat as her eyes glanced around the room. She had taken over the office after her return—saying it would be better for Mustang to return to a clean office. It had never once occurred to her, that he may not return. To that, Alphonse could relate.

"I..."Alphonse had to take a deep breath to properly compose himself as he stepped forward. "I got this letter. You're joking right?" Riza frowned and furrowed her brows as she reached forward for the yellow slip. Her eyes glanced at the words and widened.

"This isn't my signature." She slumped into the black couch reading the small letters again and again. The tears swelled in her eyes and Al couldn't tell if it was from anger or sorrow. "I didn't sign this. There's no way I could have. I was out on a recon mission the day the mines were attacked. I was supposed to come back and tell them we had the go ahead. But when I got back..." A small tear dropped onto the paper blurring the words. Alphonse frowned and reached out softly to hug the woman. "I thought they had gotten through. I was waiting at the camp's hospital for him to come visit. This would explain why he never did."

"But if you didn't sign it," Alphonse keened looking up at the clouds outside. Surely, if it wasn't Riza Hawkeye's signature on the paper, there was a chance this was a fake. It could always be a way for someone to cover their tracks if something major had happened.

"Al," Riza looked at him shakily. She wanted so bad to follow the boys logic, to believe that the raven haired man she saw as a brother was alright. That they would come home okay, but she didn't want to hope only to have the idea destroyed. "I just..."

Al frowned turning on the woman trembling. "You have to help me Riza! There's no way brother would let himself get killed! And his letters have been coming farther and farther apart! I understand war gets dangerous, but he promise!" The tears spilled over his eyes as he pleaded with the officer to help him—to have just a little bit of faith. "Do you really think brother would be taken so easily?!"

Riza chewed on her lip a second before looking at the youngest Elric. "Understood." She smiled softly at him. "I'll get a group together. We'll start searching near the mines. They'd have to had left some sort of sign, right?" Alphonse smiled in relief and nodded.

"Mm, yes!" He jumped up and rolled his shoulders a renewed faith in finding his brother. "I'll get my stuff packed at the hotel. Let me know when you're ready."

Riza nodded and lead the young man out the door as she rushed back to Roy's desk to make a few phone calls.

Edward spluttered as his body was dropped roughly onto the cold ground. His breath came out in frozen puffs as the aches and pains reached into his bones. They had given up on getting any information out of him, and decided instead it would be far more fun to just torture the boy.

"Edward," Roy grunted crawling over to the small shivering blonde. The blackened skin around his port was getting worst by the day. "Shit," The raven whimpered depressedly as he draped his blanket over the boy and climbed under with him. "I'm sorry Edward," He sighed into Ed's locks gently. As his commanding officer, it was his job to keep the young man safe, and he had utterly failed. Edward groaned choking the iced water out of his mouth as he rolled over to clear his lungs.

"Shit," he whispered hoarsley as his body fought against him to sit up. "Roy?" He gasped as his eyes focused on the familiar face. "You're here!" He frowned as confusion set into his looks. Roy jerked the boy into a tight hug shivering as Edward's cold chest hit his. "They said that...that you were sold! I thought you were gone..." Edward whispered despondantly as he grasped tightly to the man.

"No," Roy sighed frowning and rubbed the blondes soaked hair. A new worry began to arise as he took in the boys features. His metalic arm and leg was pretty much useless in their mangled state. His skin had a light blue hue to it, and his lips were pretty damn close to purple. "Here closer," He frowned as he looked around for another blanket. Anything he could put on his subordinate to keep him warm. "You're going to die of pnuemonia if they keep this up."

Edward chuckled shaking his head, and groaned. "Nah, pretty sure they wouldn't let me. She thinks I'm important in some way or the other to the military. Bad news for her huh?" He hissed as his automail touched his leg and caused the skin to pucker and freeze instantly.

"Anyway we can disconnect those?" Roy watched as the pistons spun and squeak as Ed attempted to get his mangled limbs to move.

"Not without risking damage. They're connected to nerves...but I don't think I can even feel the nerves anymore." The boy picked at the blackened skin on his shoulder. Roy frowned and rubbed his head softly and sighed. "Do you think they'll try and find us?" Edward attempted to keep some hope in his voice, but after months of being on the field, and seeing nothing more depressing moments than good, hope was a hard thing to come by.

"I don't know," Roy sighed and rubbed his subbordinate's head. He didn't want to tell a lie, but what else was he supposed to tell him.

The ride to the camp was rough on the snow covered terrain. Alphonse had lost count of how many times they had slid backwards in the snow; or how many times the engine had stalled because of the temperature change. The fuhrer didn't seriously think he was going to be able to beat the Drachman's in this kind of weather was he? None of the Amestrians were prepared for such harsh snow and frozen temperatures.

"There's got to be a way to stop this," Alphonse frowned as he stared out of the frosted window. Thoughts rotated through his head as he fought for an idea to end what was considered the unstoppable. Not that doing something impossible was new to the brother. Afterall, he had seen the gate, and had survived human transmutation twice now; and he was just fine.

"To stop what Al?" Riza looked at the boy carefully. She knew exactly where his mind was. However, stating aloud such treason in a truck full of militarial commanders was far from a good idea. Getting the boy sent to jail would not look good on her application for a promotion.

"This!" Alphonse gestured to the men in the back—shivering, huddled up men who were fighting to keep the warmth in the end of their fingers and the tips of their noses. "He's going to..." Realization slapped the blonde in the head as his eyes widened. "He's going to get rid of us..." The sentence came out lower than just a mere utterance. Suddenly it all clicked. Edward had been writing about men being taken as prisoners of war, and coming back as if they had suffered the greatest of tortures. That would mean that they would be sure to retire as soon as they got home. In other words, the Drachmen were literally mentally torturing people into winning the war. "He's working with the enemy." Alphonse looked up into Riza's bright eyes. The soldier looked thrown off from the accusation. It had never crossed her mind that perhaps she was being decieved by the one thing in her life that had seemed so promising.

"There's no way," Riza whispered as her eyes squinted. "It would have been obvious. It's far too large of a move." Alphonse shook his head frowning as he chewed on his thumb nail. The more thought he put into it, the more his theory seemed to become a law.

"Not if it's guised under a war. We've always been at odds with the Drachma territory. If he had started this on terms with the enemy army...then..." He growled and clenched his hands in small fists burried deep in the furs that would protect him from the frost bitten temperatures. "That means someone has been telling them the states next move. They know what we're going to do before our soldiers do! It's a trap!"

Roy choked on the smoke as thehot iron hissed against his skin once more. He screamed arching his back in pain. There was no more asking for questions. Roy would never tell them anything; they were simply doing this for fun; for something to do to help releive their anger at the Amestrians. The iron was removed and all that remained was a circular welped burn.

The soldiers laughed cruelly as the Luitenant Colonel drooped further to the floor. He'd have collapsed hours ago had it not been for the elk leather cuffs that bound him to the ceiling above.

"Stop," Visa smirked sitting in a plush red lounge chair. Roy was almost positive that the chair hadn't started out red. He could almost see the drips of blood oozing from it. "Come now Roy," She purred leaning towards the man and ran her fingers gently across his torso. "Surely you can handle a little burn. You ARE the Flame Alchemist after all." Roy panted slightly, glaring the mistress that had managed to coil him in a ball of pain. "Cotinue," She sighed leaning back; sipping her red wine like she was watching an opera at a fine facility.

Roy wheezed easing away from the newly heated iron. He considered himself lucky as a disturbance just outside the room saved him from another burning. Visa jumped up out of her chair and snarled swaying over to the door. "What in the hell is going on out there!?" She yelled and froze in a salute slamming the door shut. "Sir," She whispered in shock as her leading general walked down the hallway with none other than Edward Elric in his grasp. The small boy was fighting against the restraint on his upper arm; a slew of curses flew from his mouth.

"What have I told you about unexpected visitors Major Visa?" The bearded man slowed to a halt infront of his own subordinate. "We're in a war, not a torture chamber." He growled glaring harshly at Visa. She visibly tensed as the underlying tone came through. She had finally been caught. For months now Visa had gotten away with torturing the Amestrian soldiers; it was a fun game for her. But now it would be time to suffer the consequences. "I've contacted their Platoon. They'll be going home this evening. I highly suggest they remain presentable."

Edward trembled looking at the man holding him gratefully. Yes, he had only been in the facitliy for a two days, but she had already burned his lungs with iced water and left her mark on his body. "We're going home?" The blonde's voice slihghtly trembled. Surely Edward's luck had never been this good before. Surely there had to be some kind of catch.

Alphonse could barely see past the edge of his nose as he stepped out of the truck into the newly made camp. Some of the soldiers were still scurrying to get their tents together, and the snow still held the red remenants of the battle before. The alchemist's heart sunk to his stomach as he realized that some of the stains could belong to his brother.

"Let's go Al," Riza placed a strong hand on the youth's shoulder and steered him towards an empty spot in the field. "This is where our tent will be." She smiled softly down at him as the began to unpack the large rectangle of canvas and eased it over its supports.

"They haven't cleaned everything up yet," Al whispered as he brushed snow out from under the small tent and dug a small hole to build a small fire to keep them warm. "I can still the blood." Riza rubbed his back gently and nodded. She could understand just how the other blonde was feeling. He wasn't the only one who had lost someone important to them in this whole ordeal. "We'll find them though. I feel positive about it."

Riza nodded at the young boy and sighed rolling her shoulders. "For now, we'll need all the rest we can get."

Roy Mustang groaned in pain as the snow beat down on his body. His hands were stockaded in front of him making him unable to clap. The blonde followed behind him; shivering and limping from the frost bite that was spreading along his body. "Where are we going?" Roy hissed as they neared a ledge. Visa turned to him scowling angrily.

"I've got orders to release you. He never said how I was to release you, just to release you." A dangerous smirk covetted her lips. "But before that I wish to have some fun with you." She grabbed the leather whip from her hip and cracked it in the air; threatening the pain that was bound to come. "Turn around." She hissed.

Edward made to shout out a sarcastic response but the sting across his face cut him off before he could even open his mouth.

Roy watched as blood began to ooze from the cut on his subordinate's face. "Edward," He hissed angrily. "Just turn around, do what she says." He followed his own orders and presented his back to the vile woman. Edward seethed as he presented the pale skin of his back. He could almost feel Visa's vicious smile at his back.

"I'll enjoy this." The cruel woman cracked her arm back and threw it forward. The leather whip crashed into Edward's back causing the young alchemist to scream out in frozen pain. Roy flinched trying to avoid the urge to reach out and comfort his young subordinate. Visa laughed and shook her head before smirking and letting Roy suffer as she had Ed. Roy hissed takign deep breaths to avoid releasing the sound of pain she wanted to hear. That simply wouldn't do.

"Roy," Edward whined standing up from the snow, only to receive another strike. Roy flinched deciding against his better judgement, and threw himself over Edward. This proved to work exactly as Roy had predicted. The whip came down harshly on both of their bodies; the stinging worst as the cold began to ebb at their skin.

"Seperate them!" Visa hissed glowering at Roy angrily. "How dare you..."

Alphonse paced the snow embankments scouring the freshly fallen snow. Tears pricked the edge of his eyes as hopelessness sank in. There wasn't a single sign of the man he had come to the camp to find. "Brother," He whispered to himself as another black cloud of smoke rose above the tents. He had thought that the bodies of the soldiers form before had already been taken care of. He had been proved completely wrong when he awoke in the morning to the smell of burning flesh and hair as the bodies were burned on the pyres. As he had passed the towers on the way out, he wondered if it would be easier know for a fact that his brother was dead, and not just M.I.A. At least then, he would know his brother isn't suffering by any means.

"Alphonse," Riza frowned walking out from the treelines. She held something tattered and blue in her hands. It was part of Roy's uniform. They had been this way; and what really struck the young blonde was the fresh blood that seemed to ooze from it.

"They're alive," The whisper seemed to take all the breath from his body. They were alive; but how bad were they injured?


	3. Deliver Us

Deliver Us

Roy panted lost to his new surroundings; he and Edward had been seperated about fifteen minutes ago. The blonde had been dragged out kicking and screaming. Roy felt his stomach slip into a tight knot as he thought of what Visa's men were doing with them. She had released them all right. They now had free reign of a single stone room somewhere deep in a cave.

"Edward!" Roy frowned as the walls ehoed back to him. Roy could hear a faint voice echoing back to him. He tried his best to focus on it; to determine where exactly it was coming from. He tried again, yelling his subordinate's name into the depths of the cave.

Edward whined pushing his face against the bars of his cell. "Roy!" He called back anxiously. His back stung as blood ran down the gashes. Visa had found it appropriate to punish Ed in front of Mustang. Had the situation been different, the blonde was almost sure he would hate the ebony haired man. But as it stood, he wanted nothing more than to be near him. He wheezed a bit as the metal of the bar bit into his hand. "Shit," Edward whined collapsing one of the stone walls.

Visa had been smart about tying his hands behind his back; someone on her team had properly done their research. They knew exactly what to do to make both of the men helpless, and Edward hated it. He hated not knowing what was coming next; not knowing if his life would be ended slowly and painfully, or the opposite? He could feel the tension of the situation taking his arm and twisting it behind his back.

Roy burried his head in an attempt to keep head level. This could be a good situation. They were kept out of the cold; they were unattended. He just had to map out when the guards would make their rounds. This was familiar land; this was more like what he was used to from the Ishvalan war. "Keep calm Fullmetal." He settled back in a corner easing his pained back against the stone wall. The chill soothed the angry welps and numbed the stinging pain. "I've got a plan." His hand draped over a small rock and suddenly, he felt like he was back.

Somewhere down the hall, a door opened; the hinges screeching in protest as heeled shoes clicked into the room. Roy backed into a corner hidden in the shadows as he glowered at the new woman who stepped up to the bars.

"Well," Her smooth voice bounced off the walls of the cavern. "We've caught the all mighty Colonel Roy Mustang," Her black hair fell in small whirling rivullettes. Roy glared at the female; something was oddly familiar about her, and it put him on edge. What luck would it be, if someone he had scorned in Amestris now had the power to destroy him? "Who else have we got?" She left the man and turned to her left to travel to the other prisoner. Roy felt his heart drop in his stomach as she left.

Edward looked up as the woman stood in front of him. The hairs on his arms pricked as he recognized the familiar face. "Lust," He hissed standing; not bothering to hide the fact that he was still rather weak and chilled.

"Riza! Over here!" Al panted doing his best to climb up the snow embankment. The snowstorm had worsened and it made it hard to keep track of where the other was—even with the rope that tethered the two together.

Riza dug her fingers into the snow for a good grip and continued her trek towards her new found partner. She found that Alphonse had quite a bit of knowledge about the snow, and many other things that had made the search for the two lost soldiers infinitely easier. Her senses went on high alert as someone reached down and grabbed her wrist; however when she recognized the black military issued gloves, she relaxed—one of the worst mistakes she could have done.

Alphonse yelped feeling a rough tug on the rope tethered to his torso. "Riza!" He called worried as the tugging became harder. His hands slipped from the grip they held in the snow as he was drug further into the snowdrifts. Finally, he was faced with the top of the ledg, and several pairs of heavy black leather boots. "What?" The young blonde yelped in surprise as he was jerked to his feet on the edge of the cliff. Dark grey eyes glared into his smirkingly. "Evy," He gasped in surprise as the bouncy hair blew in the wind; striking wildly even in its pulled back state.

"Hey Mutt," Envy growled annoyed, "Where's your brother?"

"Fullmetal!?" Roy yelped in a panic as the young blonde made no noise. "What the hell is going on down there?"

"Well," Lust sighed rubbing her black bangs away from her head. "Seems I've really lucked up when I got involved with Visa." Edward glared at the female as her nails shot out; only lightly cutting his cheek. He could have sworn he had seen the last of them when he had gotten his brother's body back. What in the hell was going on?

"You're still alive?" He glared harshly as the smirk formed on her plump red lips. "I thought you were long gone."

"That's obviously as far from being real as possible," She purred bending down to the blonde. "No, we've been ressurrected once more. This time though, we won't be shot back down." She stepped back and smirked as Visa eased up behind her. "Hello Love."

Edward hissed angrily preparing to transmute his arm if necessary. There was something extremely wrong with this picture. Things were getting confusing; and the twists and turns were only getting more dangerous.

"I have a plan for you, Edward Elric, and this time it will not fail." Lust lengthened her nails; the tips glinting heavily in the soft light. "However, it includes something you harbor inside."

Edward snarled angrily tensing as Lust swung her hand towards the bars. In an instant Edward had his arm transformed and the tips of Lust's nails were destroyed. The female homunculus screeched jerking her hand away from the bar.

"You'll pay for that Fullmetal." She turned away looking to Visa softly, "Punish him." The young male shivered at the evil glint that entered the younger female's eyes.

"Oh gladly," Visa smirked beckoning two of her private soldiers into the cavern. "Disable him. I don't want him to be able to use alchemy." She waved her hand in front of the lock causing the mechanisms inside to slide open. The soldiers saluted the female; and made their way into the cell holding the blonde.

Edward Elric was never one to go down without a fight; he lunged towards the soldiers swinging his blade at them in defensive maneuvers. Like hell he planned on going down so easily. Visa snarled getting annoyed with her men.

"Get him locked down!" She growled flexing her hands angrily. Lust's glared sharpened angrily as her nails stretched out in annoyance. The black spears thrust through the two soldiers chests; pinning Edward to the cave wall by his shoulder.

Roy cried out at the boys pain. He hated being clueless about what was going on—especially when the consequences could literally be life or death for both of them.

"Edward! Let him go!" Roy hissed trying his best to squeeze through the bars. Desperation was starting to set in as images of what was happening to the young blonde flitted through his head. Those damned nails could have hit him anywhere. For all Roy knew, his subordinate was already dead; bleeding out onto the stone floor, never to see another ray of warm sun.

"Shut your mouth!" Visa hissed cocking her gun. The fact that her well trained soldiers couldn't even take down a single child frustrated her beyond no end. She had gone through and made sure she had hired some of the strongest soldiers in Drachma, they should have been able to restrain the boy easily. Lust sighed destracting her claws and stared at the tips of her fingers in disgust.

"I really do hate making a mess," The ravenette sighed.

"And why should we trust you?" Alphonse glowered at Envy warily. The Edward look alike was glaring harshly at the ground. Had he been shorter, Alphonse would have almost believed it was the real Edward Elric.

"Simple," He growled snappishly. "I don't need her to open that damn gate again. She plans on using your brother's soul as a promise for passage to the other side." Alphonse felt the blood drain from his face as the story sank in. "If that gate is opened, it won't close this time. Truth is getting pissed off at being screwed over so many times, and he's out for blood. Once he tastes your brother, he'll come after you and all of Amestris."

Alphonse's knees gave out as the situation weighed on his mind. How on earth had the war between Amestris and Drachma turned into the survival of all of Amestris? Al's thoughts flitted momentarily on ideas of how to save his brother, but nothing properly stuck.

"How do we stop this?" He looked up at his once enemy determined to use him to save his brother, and his country.

Edward screamed in pain as his nerves were released from his automail. At some point during this operation a lowgrade fever settled into his bones, and caused the cold to become frigid. He could hear Visa whispering something off to his left, but was otherwise blind. In order to keep him calm—even more likely to keep him from forming an escape plan—he was blindfolded.

"Stop fighting it," Visa hissed in his ear. Her enjoyment at his pain was all too clear. She was in love with his pained screams. The female held something hot over his stomach before stamping it down into his skin. Edward hissed at the pain arching his back slightly in an attempt to loosen his bindings. "Relax," Visa cooed brushing the boy's bangs away from his forehead. "Just let it flow through you, enjoy it." She giggled pulling back as the boy glared at her hatefully.

Lust sighed watching the blonde struggle before giving in to her natural instinct. "Stop," She groaned placing a long hand on Visa's shoulder. "I still need him alive."

Visa grumbled rolling her eyes, but turned to her soldiers none the less. "Take him back to the damned cell." Turning to Lust she cocked her head in quisitively, "What are we going to do with Roy Mustang?" Lust found herself smirking at the name.

At one point, she'd have called him handsom, and would have considered it a shame to have him murdered. However, after the incident in Laboratory 5, she was reconsidering her stance. She could always use the raven haired man to make a rather nice hommunculus—but then she risked retaliation from the other homunucli. They weren't always so keen on the idea of having another one like them running around.

"Leave him be for now," She turned towards the door crossing her arms her chest. "I'll come up with something for him."

The duo said nothing as they followed the homunculus. Alphonse had to admit, that over the time since the initial opening of the gate, the man had changed. He wore a more human expression, and wasn't quite as angry as he had been. The gate had shown the beast the truth; and therefore subdued it in its newfound life.

"How can we trust him?" Riza whispered pulling her fur lined coat closer to her body. The tip of her nose was starting to turn a dark red, and she feared that if they didn't take cover soon, it would begin to form frost bite.

Alphonse sighed in defeat shrugging his shoulders. Honestly, he had been wondering the same thing since they began to follow the young being. "I'm not sure, but if he knows where brother is I'm going to follow. Besides," He looked up at the foggy grey sky and shook his head. "At this point, its not like we really have a choice." Riza tensed glaring ahead warily. Her hand fingered the gun in its holster attached to her hip. She never really liked the odds.

"Hey, blondie!" Envy yelled over the snow blowing into their ears. "This way! We'll camp out here for the night!" The beast slipped between two rocks into a far warmer cavern. Alphonse followed looking around; his body immediately relieved from the cold. "Alright," He sighed rubbing his hands together looking at the other two.

"Where's my brother?" The young Elric blurted the question before he could even thank Envy for finding them a secure place to break.

"With Lust unfortunately," He sighed finding himself a spot to sit. "Can you transmute some stuff and start a fire?" Alphonse frowned and reached into his pack for one of the survival manuals. He had already read it before they left; it could at least be of some use at this point. The blonde began ripping the pages out seperately and transmuting each page into a log of wood. "Thanks," Envy grunted; his sharp teeth clicking together inperceptably. "They're a few more miles north of here; almost entering the Drachman's Central Command. We can't get there just yet because of the force of this blizzard. If we go any further, you two will die."

Alphonse didn't bother to fight with the homunculus. How could he fight with reason? He stared at the purple tips of his fingers and worked to get the blood circulated throughout them.

"What are the forces behind Lust?" Riza crossed her arms watching as the other blonde began a fire. The warmth brushed against her cheeks causing goosebumps to rise. "We need to know what we're up against, and if we should wait and try to call in reinforcements."

Envy shook his head and sighed, "I've already taken care of that. Lust is working with a psycho named Visa who is one of the ranking officers under the Drachman militia. The only other people who would know about Fullmetal, and the Flame would be the soldiers under Visa's command—which she would gladly sacrafice if it meant her getting eternal youth. Which means we have to go in saying Lust is liar, and that there really is no Eternal Youth."

"And why are you helping us?" Riza still refused to believe that the animal that had once been taught to maim anything remotely human had their best interest at heart; if he even had one.

"Simple, and like I said." He glared at her crossing his arms in his own defiance; reminding the luitenant of the alchemist they were currently trying to rescue. "I don't want to see that damn gate ever again in my life, and if its opened again, you bet your damn ass it's going to come for both Fullmetal and me. It's not your interest or safety I'm worried about. So don't get me wrong. I'm out to save my own ass."

Riza shrugged her shoulders able to handle that answer. "Then know that when the time comes again after we're done helping each other, I will shoot you when threatened."

Envy grinned deviously at the woman before him. He could come to quite like this girl; he definitely understood why Roy always seemed to have an interest in her. "Sounds just fine to me."

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get out. Work has just been kicking my butt, and then on top of that College started again so I've been trying to write around my assignments! So just bear with me during these slow updates okay?**


	4. Soundtrack of Their Life

Soundtrack of Their Life

Edward stared at the stone ceiling wallowing in his own self pity. Lust had saved him from any further torture Visa could induce on him. However, that didn't solve the problem of why Lust needed him. Hell, it didn't even come close to even beginnign to answer the questions that whirled around the inside of his head.

"Roy," He wheezed sitting up. The Flame had long since fallen into a desperate sleep. A guilt stung at Ed's chest as he stared at his comrade. When had escaping the clutches of war to get to safety, turned into the exact opposite? And of course, on top of all that, it was Ed's fault. Perhaps had he kept himself quieter they'd never have been found by Visa and her men. "I'm sorry," The blonde whispered leaning his back against his commanding officers and forced his eyes shut.

Roy's chest gave a tight squeeze as the words slipped from the young man's mouth. Roy had yet to give up hope; he still had a single glove left. He had been hiding it just in case—after all, a commanding officer is always prepared. Now the raven haired man just had to wait until the time was right and use it.

Visa sneered at the ravenette squirming under her rough embrace. "I don't get it," She growled panting as she collapsed beside her. "Why do you need him alive?!" The woman had become livid just thinking about keeping the agitating blonde alive. "What does he have to do with eteranl youth?"

"Because darling," Lust sighed staring at the ceiling. It had been quite some time since she last felt pleasure; not that Visa was really good. "I need him to open the Gate of Truth. You'll see once its done." Visa scowled and crossed her arms reminding Lust very much of the boy she liked to torture.

"The Gate of Truth," Visa rolled the words in her mouth decisively. "I've heard of that somewhere I'm sure." Lust smiled and covered her lovers lips with her owns.

"Now now love," She purred turning out the lights for the night. By morning Visa wouldn't even be able to think straight, and talk of the Gate would be long forgotten. Visa glared lightly into the darkness, her own thoughts swirling with a morbid curiosity.

"It stopped snowing," Envy growled rubbing the ache in his back. Sleeping against a rock was far from his idea of a good nights sleep. However, the being didn't let that really bug him much. He had far more important things to worry about.

Alphonse sighed and rubbed his forehead awakening to the grumbles of Envy. He had wanted to enjoy the warmth a little longer; knowing that outside the wind temperature could easily drop below zero. It was at points like this when he regretted giving up being a suit of armor.

"Get up," Envy nudged Riza with his boot. The blonde rang off a shot at his head glaring harshly; the bags under her eyes indicating she had far less sleep than the males.

"Don't touch me." She stood up brushing herself off. The blonde was far from being in the mood to deal with the monster.

"Hurry," He sighed crossing his arms; his new leather jacket whining as it stretched. "We've got to get to their base today. If not Visa will lock us out for good." Alphonse frowned and rubbed his head. He remembered asking questions last night, but the answer always seemed muddled to him.

"Who is Visa? Envy," He glared coming to his complete senses. "Tell us again what is going on."

Envy groaned and rubbed his forehead. His patience for the two human beings was beginning to wear thin. Not that he had much patience for them to begin with. "Fine," He sighed and frowned glaring as the two sat back against the walls once more. "Lust wants to reopen the Gate. How do you do that?" He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "That's right! Human sacrafice! And who exactly is in the clutches of Lust that she's been trying so hard to get to stay dead because of Father?" He gasped mockingly at Alphonse. The blonde was losing his temperment. He could handle his brother's sarcasm; he had grown up with it. But this was a new kind of annooyance. "The one and only Fullmetal Alchemist, who just so happens to be your brother."

"And what's in it for you?" Alphonse crossed his arms his temper getting the better of him. Usually he would have better control of his emotions; but the lack of sleep and the bone chilll had gotten to him.

"The Gate." He collapsed into an annoyed heap rubbing his temples. This was giving him quite the headache. "If its opened again, Truth will come out completely. He'll kill everyone in the damn room, and find his way into the outside world." Alphonse nodded in thought. "Meaning, if I get your brother away from Lust, she won't be able to open the Gate."

"But what's going to stop her from using the other soldiers?" Riza glowered from under her bangs. Her stomach was growling with hunger making even her calm demeanor slip.

"I..." He growled a the hole in his idea. Who the hell was she to make note of it? But damn, that would leave him pointless. He'd have to come up with some other idea. "I don't know. She has to have some special use for Fullpipsqueak herself, or else she wouldn't be so damned intent on getting him."

Alphonse eyed his enemy warrily. With all of the things that weren't adding up, the trust from last night was quickly fading away. "So we're going on blind trust here, and we're just supposed to believe you're not leading us into some death trap?"

Envy glowered at the two crossing his arms angrily. "I kept the brat safe before haven't I?"

"You've also tried to kill him as well."

Roy awoke the next morning to an uncomfortable, shivering heat on his back. He rolled over looking at the body next to him. The blonde's face was flush with fever. Roy frowned and rolled Ed onto his back pressing his hand to his subordinate's forehead.

"Damnit," Roy frowned jolting back. There was no way he'd be able to escape with a sick Edward. The Flame cursed his luck collapsing back into a small heap. How in the hell had they even gotten into this situation? Why was it always his luck?

"Roy," Edward whispered waking up. The pounding behind his eyes intensified as he sat up. "You okay?"

"Hardly Fullmetal." Roy growled glowering at the ground. "I'm starting to think we're never getting out of here." Edward shook his head frowning.

"Don't think like that Mustang, we've gotten out of worse."

"Correction Fullmetal, YOU'VE gotten out of worst. I'm hardly ever involved in your tyranic escapades."

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head sitting up. "Well we're stuck in this one together. Lust has some kind of derranged plan for me."

"Which makes escaping that much more important. If she's got plans, then it can only be lethal." Roy sighed looking around at his surroundings hopelessly. He was simply exhausted; both from his situation and the war. It had been months since he had some sort of decent slee, not to mention a meal. His stomach rolled at the single thought of food. "We're going to die if they don't feed us."

"Then it looks like today is your lucky day Flame," Lust strolled over holding two plates of food. The steam wafting off them made Roy's mouth water.

"How do we know they're not poisoned?" Roy's eyes narrowed at the female dangerously. His hands fingered the white material hidden inside his pocket. If he moved to suddenly he was sure Lust would manage to dodge his attack; but that still left them locked in this cell. He would have to wait until someone messed up with the lock.

"I've got to have Elric alive, I wouldn't poison it." She rolled her eyes at the acusation and slid the plates under the bars. Roy reached for the plate of food still warry of the woman. He didn't want to test his luck, but if he didn't eat he would never have the energy to get him and his subordinate out of this mess.

"Fine."

Winry paced around her house. Alphonse has quickly disappeared, and she had heard absolutely nothing from him. She had even phoned central demanding to speak with Riza—the blonde was gone as well. "I've got to go after them," She sighed to her grandmother as she packed a bag. "Something isn't right, and I don't really think I can let them go through this alone!"

Pinako nodded huffily crossing her arms. She had known her granddaughter would follow those boys to their graves—not that she regretted it. She was far more proud of those boys than she'd ever truly care to admit. "I'm going with you," She nodded decisively. Like hell she would let her granddaughter turn out like the boys; getting herself into trouble at the worst of times.

"What?" Winry spluttered staring at her grandmother.

"I've got the same feeling. I'm not letting you go alone."

Riza rubbed her forehead trying to ebb away a headache. The snow, and the cold were starting to get the best of her, and that was far from good.

"How much further?" She glared looking straight ahead.

"Just up there." Envy pointed up the cliff to a door that was embedded into the side of a snow covered cliff. "Once we get in there we're good to go. We can split up, find the pipsqueak and get out."

"And what if one of us gets captured instead? I think its better as a group." Alphonse looked at Envy. There would be absolutely no point in going on this mission if none of them even made it out alive. But he was so close—he could almost feel his brother. "I just want my brother safe."

"And believe me," Envy groaned losing his patience. "We'll get him out alive. Now will you please just work with me?" Riza sucked her teeth in annoyance. This felt more like a suicide mission than a rescue mission.

Roy jumped at the sirens that screeched through the corridors just past the heavy steel door that sealed them in the dungeon. "What in the hell is going on out there?" He stood up carefully; being sure to set the sleeping Edward down on his good side. After eating, the blonde claimed he was feeling nauseated, so Roy had pretty muched forced him to sleep.

Muffled voices sounded through door as Visa stormed in angrily. "How in the hell did you get out where we are!?" She hissed reaching her hand through the bars to grab Roy's jacket. With a brute strength that Roy wasn't aware she had, she pulled him to the bars. "I'm going to kill you." She growled unsheathing the dagger she had kept hidden on her hips for such an instance.

Roy quickly reached into his pocket slipping his glove on. If she was claiming they were someone from his side, then now was the perfect time to use them. "I don't think so," He smirked holding his finger up beside her ear and snapping. Visa screamed in pain as the flames brushed against her cheek before almost completely engulfing her. The raging howl echoed through the room causing the walls themselves to vibrate. For a moment, Roy worried that they were about to have the cave roof collapse on them.

"You sick bastard! Where did you get your glove!?" She screamed finally managing to douse the fire.

"Visa, enough!" Lust hissed from the doorway. Her arms shot out as her nail elongated pinning Visa to the wall by her shoulder. "Sorry love," She smirked as she turned back to Roy. "But they won't be getting away that easily."

"Oh I beg to differ," Alphonse growled behind the woman. He had managed to sneak up behind the woman and place his sharpened staff at the back of her neck. One wrong move, and he would shove it through either paralyzing her, or killing her. Alphonse wouldn't mind doing either to this woman before him.

"Envy lead you here?" She glared ahead at Roy. She had been planning on the other homunculus to lead them here; it would complete her plans perfectly. The more to sacrafice the better; the Gate would open widely for her soon enough. "About time you damn chameleon."

Envy smirked stepping from behind Alphonse, "Sorry, they had a lot of questions ya know." Alphonse frowned turning towards Envy; he had been planning for something like this.

Roy glared poising his fingers ready to snap once more. "Step aside Alphonse."

Envy growled quickly changing his arm into a snake and wrapped it tightly around Alphonse's neck. The blonde gasped and clawed at the serpant; his air circulation cut off.

Edward whined coming to; his fever was really roughing up his body. He could have sworn he heard Alphonse's voice. "Roy," He sat up shakily and jolted at the sight before him. "What in the hell?" Lust hissed glaring at him.

"Stand up Fullmetal," Roy growled warrily easing his way back beside his subordinate. "We're about to get out."

Winry tapped her foot impatiently on the train to Central. The feeling in her gut had gotten much worst since leaving the quiet town. She just knew, for a fact, that the brothers were in danger—something they may not come back from. Pinako placed her hand on her granddaughter's knee to stop her nervous energy.

"Relax," She smiled tensely; she had made a phonse call just before leaving to someone of importance. She hadn't even expected him to answer, but as soon as he did, she knew she had him on her side. "I've got several people going to meet us in Central. They're going to help us save them."

"How do you even know they need saving?" Winry whined brushing her bangs away from her forehead. "I've just got a bad gut feeling."

Pinako snorted rolling her eyes and leaned her head back sucking on her pipe. "They're the Elric brothers Winry. When are they not in a life or death situation?"

Winry couldn't help the wry smile that broke out across her face. They had always been okay before, what was making now any different?"

"Enough," Riza hissed stepping up cocking her gun behind Envy's head. She was getting tired of this stupid cat and mouse game. She had called for reinforcements whilst looking for Edward on her own. She had figured something like this would happen; this was why she had a radio secretly hidden in her backpack. She had learned something from babysitting Roy Mustang; to think ahead.

"Well," Envy snarled turning and frowned at the soldiers standing behind the woman. "Who's damn side are you on!?" He snapped at them forgetting his grip on Alphonse just long enouggh for the blonde to jab his elbow into the homonculus' stomach and slip down.

Roy took the instance to send a flame at Envy that impressed even the Flame Alchemist himself. Lust growled in annoyance and turned sending one of her spikes into what she assumed was Roy's chest. However, when the smoke from the flame settled, she was quite shocked to see who she had hit instead.


	5. Deliverance

Deliverance

Roy felt himself going limp; the sharpened nail had stopped just few centimeters from his chest. The person standing in front of him was undecipherable by the mask that covered their face. Alphonse trembled staring at the blonde female that had managed to rush past in time to protect her commanding officer. Riza hissed grabbing Lust's nails and snapping it out of her shoulder.

"No one will kill the Colonel before I have a chance to." The blonde female stood proudly ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder from her bloody wound. Correcting her uniform blazer, she glared at Visa and Lust. After all, she had knowingly planned for something like this. Before they had even entered the snow covered building.

Roy stared in astonishment as his men barrelled through the door—some dressed in the Drachman uniform. He stepped back from the bars and turned picking up Edward shakily. The blonde groaned shivering as the harsh air hit his warm back.

"Visa Windshelt," The Drachman commander from earlier stepped into the room sighing and shaking his head. "You are under arrest for contempt of order from a ranking officer, human trafficing and abuse, as well as attempting to open the Gate of Truth." The man waved his hand, silently commanding his officers to place the iron cuffs that would prevent her escape. The commander turned to the two prisoners and sighed opening the bars, "My sincerest apologies. I contacted one of your ranking officers Colonel. They were quick to inform me that infact, your men had won fair and square. I suspect you will want compensation for your injuries and trauma?"

Roy shook his head stepping out carrying the blonde, "Honestly sir, I want nothing more than a good meal, and some warm clothes. Ah," He glanced at Riza who was painfully holding her shoulder. "And a medic for treatment if you could."

The officer nodded and smiled warmly making way for the duo to move about. Roy sighed contently; finally able to stretch his legs. Lust and Envy had managed to disappear in the sudden rush of soldiers, but Roy knew they would be back. They had a plan, and the homonculi never gave up.

"How is he doing?" Alphonse paced beside his brother's bed anxiously. Seeing his elder brother in such a state of disarray had unsettled him slightly.

"He'll be fine," The military nurse smiled at the young blonde as she finished checking the vitals of her two patients. "His ports are lightly infected though, but I believe that's from exposure." Alphonse nodded chewing his thumb nail. That had been one of the first things he had noticed when he had been able to get a decent look at his brother—his missing automail. He had even been allowed to search the grounds for it. Alphonse had looked everywhere he could think of to find the missing arm and leg but could find nothing; which was worrisome.

"If you're sure." Alphonse sighed and collapsed into the chair beside the gurney. "What about the Colonel?" The nurse sighed and looked exasperatedly at the blonde. Being a Drachman she wasn't sued to such sensualness. Growing up in the frigid snowland, it was fend for yourself. She had never been so dependent or worried about anyone; seeing it in this Amestrian boy was like seeing an alien. Funny, how they could live on the same continent and be so close borderwise, yet they react so differently to the same situation.

"I'll go check." She turned and left the room as quickly as she could. The emotion in the young man's face was simply too much.

"What do you mean he's in Drachma?!" Winry scowled angrily at the soldiers that had tried to explain that the youngest Elric brother had chased after his sibling. "He's Amestrian! He's supposed to be in Mr. Roy Mustang's office discussing any information with Ms. Riza Hawkeye! How did he end up in Drachma?!" The soldier at the desk simply flinched; her glasses falling crooked on her face.

"I-I don't know! I'm just telling you what I was told!" Scheska whined anxiously at the angry blonde. She really didn't know what to tell her; Hughes had just up and left earlier in the day to fetch all three of the injured, as well as Alphonse. "But they'll be here by wednesday!" Perhaps adding in a return time would calm the firey blonde down.

Winry sighed cocking her hip and transferring her satchel to the floor. Where on earth would she stay until Wednesday? Not that it was that far away in the week; it was just inconvienent.

"There's an open vacancy at one of the military hotels. I could call and say you're waiting for Eward," Scheska whined trying to appease the only other friend she had. The poor brunette still didn't get out of the house very much.

Winry sighed rubbing her temples and nodded, "I suppose that will have to do. It's not like there's anything else we could do really. Besides, Granny is already out and checking out new designs." The blonde slumped over dramatically as she picked up her bag once more; slinging it over her shoulder heavily. "We should have dinner tonight!" Winry giggled happily as she smiled warmly at the brunette.

"O-okay," Scheska smiled slightly confused by the blonde's bipolar personality. "That sounds wonderful to me." Winry nodded happily making her plans and turned on her heel to go find the hotel that would provide her housing tonight.

Edward groaned leaning against his commanding officer as the train rocked heavily on the tracks. The inner heating system had some how been compromized, so even though the blonde was safe and on his way to being healthy once again, his bones were still chilled. The only way to keep warm was really to curl up to the other man; Alphonse had instantly taken up Hawkeye's proposal to share a blanket—Roy was feeling far less generous.

"You're stealing all the blanket!" Roy hissed attempting to jerk his blanket back up to his shoulders. Edward glared at the older man; his face completely covered by the blanket.

"Well now I can't see anything!" Edward harrumphed trying to pull the blanket back down to his height. "Asshole," He mumbled when Roy refused to let the blanket budge. Alphonse rolled his eyes across the aisle. The two 'men' had been arguing since they left the Drachman hospital.

"What if we switched seats?" Alphonse offered to Roy. "That way you and the Luitenant can keep warm, and I'll keep brother warm." Roy perked at the idea then nodded. Honestly, he had been hoping to get a change; both of scenery and body temperature. Although Edward had been considered cleared by the nurse, the young man still had a high fever.

"I don't know," He mumbled smirking at Edward who was still glaring at him; his golden eyes narrowed in rage. "He seems pretty damn content," The smugness in his voice was sure to drive the blonde wild.

"Fuck you," Edward hissed his hair bristling. Yepp, that month stint of being subjected to small tortures did absolutely nothing to bring the duo closer. However, it was nice, Edward thought as he stood up switching seats with Riza, that things could be normal again—at least for a little while. He couldn't help but feel like something big was going to go down with Lust and Envy. "Hey Al," He whispered as he leaned against his younger brother; who in comparison was far taller, closer to Roy's height than Edward could ever hope to come close to.

"Hm?" Alphonse peeked open an eye at his older brother. There was a new scar on his cheek that made him feel guilty. He wasn't sure whether the sibling had received it during his stay with Visa and Lust, or if it was something he had sustained during the actual fighting.

"Why did Envy lead you to us? That seems pretty fishy." Edward fidgeted with a loose thread in the blanket's cross stitching.

"I..." Al sighed. He had hoped to avoid this topic until Edward was better. He knew that mentioning the Gate again would stress the blonde out, and that was far from good for his recovering health.

"Spit it out," Edward's eyes narrowed. Al had alluded that he knew something, and that was all it took to set Edward on the trail of knowledge. Alphonse chewed his lip more and sighed deciding it would be better for his brother if he made him wait versus setting him out on the trail of the homonculi.

"No brother. Not until you're better." Alphonse nodded decisively and crossed his arms leaning his head back against the seat. Edward groaned; he only gave in because it was his brother, and he was starting to feel far more exhausted than he should.

"Sir," Riza sighed slapping the Colonel's hand away from her thigh. "I will shoot you, injured shoulder or not." Roy huffed jerking his hand up to his chest. It wasn't like he was trying to feel her up—that was not his intention at all! He was simply trying to warm his hands and they just so happened to travel a little too low for the Luitenant's comfort.

"Sorry," He sighed and glanced across the aisle. The two blonde heads bobbed back and forth with the rocking of the train—each one was in their own dreamland. "How did you guys find us?"

Riza sighed and looked at the Colonel who was curled up rather childishly. "Like Lust said, Envy led us there. I suggest you sleep sir. You've got a lot of paperwork to fill out when we return."

Winry jumped from the couch as she heard the door to the hotel room unlock. She had been maticulously meddling with a new automail design she had come up with. "Hello?" She rushed into the foyer and stared excitedly at the two exhausted blondes that limped in through the door. "Alphonse!" She gasped throwing her arms around the younger of the two. "You idiot!" She frowned pulling back tearfully. The female hated to admit that she was so emotional when it came to her handsome advasary. "You can't ever just leave like that again!"

Alphonse smiled contently as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. They had grown considerably closer since getting his body back—something Ed noticed right off the back. The closeness of the two made it akward for him to be in the same room.

"I'm sorry," Al chuckled and patted her back and looked at Edward. "But they were going to kill him." Edward huffed crossing his single arm over his chest in a last ditch effort to seem defiant; something that was rather hard to do missing two of his limbs.

Winry's eyes darted over Ed, taking a moment to notice his automail was gone. Before she could control herself, her anger took over. "Edward Elric...Where the hell is your automail!?"

"Like I know!" Edward growled crossing his arms. "Lust took it one day...I don't know what she did with it."

Winry frowned at this. Lust...the name sat familiarly on her tongue. "Lust...that's one of those false people isn't it?" Alphonse nodded looking at the ground. He hadn't even tried to ask his brother what Lust or Visa had done to him since he'd been in the dark.

"I just want to sleep." Edward sighed interrupting the blondes train of thought. "Help me Al?"

Alphonse quickly rushed to his brother's side and guided him to the bed. "Are you going to be okay brother?"

Edward looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. Okay? He was probably as far from that as he could be. How long had it been now since he saw Mustang? Mentally, he knew they were safe, but the effects of being with the man twenty four seven for almost four months while they were at war was having a strange affect on the young man. "Honestly, I don't know." He sighed laying back on the bed. "It's weird not having Roy right at my back."

Al smiled softly and pulled the braid from his brothers hair. "I can go get him if you feel like you need him. I'm sure he'd understand."

Understand? That Colonel Ass? Edward could have scoffed at the idea of having to beg Roy to sleep beside him. Yet, somehow, he felt like he could agree with Al.

"Nah," Edward sighed deciding it would be less embarassing if he played tough. "I'm good. I'm too exhausted to really care anyway." Alphonse shook his head chuckling and made his way back out to the sitting area.

"He's asleep?" Winry asked looking up from her design once more. Alphonse nodded and collapsed beside her leaning on her heavily; the exhaustion of the trip was deep in his joints. "Good," She pecked his cheek softly and pushed the table away so he could lay his head in her lap. It was moments like this that she cherished her relationship with Alphonse—the sweet moments that made their love that much better.

"I'm still worried though." Alphonse sighed softly staring at the designs in the ceiling. "He seems off somehow. I can't put my finger on it, but he's not his usual self."

"Well," Winry sighed playing with the bangs of her lover. "He was, you know, at war." She smiled and rubbed his forehead softly before placing a soft kiss. "Just give him time to recoop and recover."

_Edward raced down the dark alleyway; he could hear the voice screaming for him—begging for him to save him. But as Edward reached out, the Gate appeared. The blonde froze jolting backwards, losing his balance at the sudden stop._

_ "Welcome Elric," Truth stepped out of the dark abyss and grinned its toothy smile at him. "Please, step into my office."_

Edward gasped away the nightmare as he sat up. They had been more prevalent recently; taking up most of R.E.M cycle. Each time he awoke, he tried to place the voice screaming for him so desperately. "Shit," he sighed climbing out of the bed and grabbing the crutch that helped him walk.

"Edward," Pinako puffed out a small ball of smoke as she stepped into the blondes room. The fresh scars on his abdomen still surprised her. "Let me see your ports. Alphonse had mentioned they were infected." The blonde frowned staring at her; it took a moment for him to place her face. Her hair had, after all, lightened up in its shade of grey.

"Old hag," he smiled falling back on the bed. The springs creaked under his weight. "When did you get here? I only saw Winry last night!"

Pinako felt herself twitch as she glared at the blonde. Had they really been complaining that he wasn't himself? "Watch your mouth," She growled knocking him over the head with her pipe. "Now that you're completely crippled, I can kick your ass."

Edward rolled his eyes chuckling softly. "How's Mustang?" Edward couldn't stop the words before they came out of his mouth.

"Sore and slightly feverish, but he's okay." Pinako raised her eyebrow at the young mand standing before her. Perhaps that worried nature in his eyes was still the fever talking. No way would her Edward Elric be worried about his commanding officer. "Luitenant Hawkeye is fine as well."

Edward nodded, acting as if he was just about to ask about her. "Good. She'd be twice as pissed if something were to happen to us now. But I need to talk to Alphonse. He knows something about what was going on at Visa's."

"That can wait until later Ed." Pinako sighed unraveling the white bandages around Ed's missing limbs. "For now we've got other things to take care of." The elderly lady frowned at the mess of puss and swollen tissue around his nerves and ports. There was no way they'd be able to connect automail to this injury properly—even without the damages to the ports from the forced removal. "Edward," she sighed patting his head softly. "How do you get yourself into these kinds of situations?"


	6. On the Other Side of Forever

On the Other Side of Forever

Two weeks. That was how long it took for Edward Elric's port to finally clear up of any infection. The whole time, the young man was extremely impatient with his caretakers. How could he expected to be when they were constantly nit picking at him about everything? He sighed limping into Mustang's office—the damn crutch had come in handy over the weeks.

"Edward?" Mustang looked up from his paperwork confused. He had not been expecting the blonde teen today. He was still on medical leave for his ports. "What brings you here?"

"Can it Colonel Bastard," He groaned collapsing onto his favorite couch. "Winry and Alphonse are all over each other, and P inako is constantly picking at me about my milk intake. I need a break!" Roy couldn't help feeling the smirk come over his mouth. Things were finally starting to get back to normal. He was even beginning to see less paperwork about the whole event show up on his desk.

"Relax Ed," He leaned back in his plush office chair. "They're just worried about you. Alphonse has said you've been off since you've got back." Edward scoffed; so that was the new term for it?

"Not off. I'm different yes, but its because of these stupid nightmares." Ed sighed draping his good arm over his eyes. The blocked out light made him realize just how little sleep he had gotten over the week. His eyelids were heavy and very close to shutting completely.

"Nightmares? Edward, have you talked to anyone about them?" Roy leaned forward softly. If anything, he could relate to the young blonde on this matter. He'd been having nightmares as well—not that it was anything new since Ishval. It was just that these nightmares were different. Instead of burning bodies, screaming children, and falling comrades, he was running around inside a white light with black hands reaching out for him. In the distance he can see Edward talking to a shadow, but he can't call out to him for help no matter how hard he tries.

"I can't. Pinako says its just the after affects of the war. Winry is still pissed at me about the automail, even if it isn't my fault. And Alphonse always finds something convenient to do when I try to talk to him." The groaned in exasperation. "It's like, what the hell is the point of you being here if you're not even really going to help?!" His hand tightened into a fist as he pushed his arm harder against his eyes. He was trying to hide the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes.

Roy frowned seeing the distress on his subordinates face. He hated to see Edward struggle to readjust. He knew just how hard it could be. Before he knew it, the Flame was up and gliding across the room to the couch. Edward slumped into him as soon as he felt the indentation on the couch. There was just something about Mustang that seemed to calm him now—not that he would ever admit it.

"Just breath," Roy rubbed Ed's shoulders softly in his best attempt to sooth him. "You're just feeling suffocated and abandoned by them right now, and I'm sure that's not what they mean to do. They want what's best for you Edward. They just don't know how to go about it."

"Its not just that," Edward wheezed softly burrying his face into the Colonel's shoulder. He felt like a little child trying to comfort themselves on their parent's shoulder. "It's...I've got this bad feeling about Lust and Envy. They're up to something big. I just know it." Roy tensed under the blonde and his hand gripped the younger man's shoulder.

"Give yourself a break first Edward. I know you want to chase after them; to figure this whole thing, but you can't do that in your state."

"Why not? I took on Drachma in a simliar state."

"Yes, and we see how well that went don't we?" Roy growled looking down at the blonde locks. He hated to admit it, but he had missed being able to wake up and have the blonde ranting and raging about there not being enough food, or how god damned cold it was. It had gotten considerably lonely since he had returned. Had he tried to go out and make new lady friends? Well of course, the Flame had a reputation to keep in tact. Did that help ease this need for Edward to be by his side? No, and that's what scared him the most. There was no way he'd be able to tell the blonde that he needed him, needed his voice, his height, his hair, his skin—all of it. Without Edward there to wake up next to him, it was like waking up in a hazy fog.

"Mmm," Edward hummmed his eyes heavily lidded. Roy chuckled and rolled his eyes. How had the military come to the conclusion that Edward was an adult again? Hell, that seemed to need more studying than the philosopher stone!

"Fine. You sleep then Edward. I've got paperwork to get back to." Roy moved to stand, but the blonde's sleepy hadn refused to let go of his blue military jacket. "Edward," He smiled softly as the blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up. I'm just cold so keep me warm, got it? You're the Flame aren't you? So you should be hot!" Edward glared defiantly at the raven haired man.

"Oh?" The smuggness filled the two little letters to overfill. Edward caught on quickly at what the man was insinuating and yelped in frustration, however, that didn't stop the blush that took over his cheeks.

"N-not like that you bastard! I meant warm! Body heat! Temperature wise!" The blonde was quick to explain himself; not that he really needed to. Roy knew what he meant. He simply wanted a little more normalcy back in their relationship first.

"I know," He chuckled pinching the blonde's cheeks before sitting back down on the couch and pulling Edward to him. "I'm kind of tired too actually." Edward glared and shoved him onto his side lightly. Like hell he would give the damned Colonel the satisfaction of being able to complain that Edward had fallen asleep on him.

"Then you should take a nap too."

Pinako knocked on Edward's door. She wasn't surprised when there was no answer. The boy had taken to wandering around the hotel room getting in trouble. "Edward, come here!" She called out as she hobbled down the hallway towards Alphonse's room. He had gone out earlier in the day with Winry.

"Edward!" She growled opening the door and was surprised to find the room empty. For a moment panic siezed her chest as she thought of the young boy that had come into her house so many years ago almost bleeding out. She calmed herself by remind herself just who's son he was—Hoenheim. There was no way Edward would let himself go down easily. "He probably just needed air." The elderly woman decided and treked to the kitchen.

"We're back!" Alphonse laughed jovially as he entered the room his arm draped around Winry's waist. Pinako raised her eye at the development, causing Alphonse to jerk his hand back to his side and look away with a rosy tint to his cheeks. "Where's brother?" He looked around curiously expecting to see the blonde reading on the couch.

"I'm not really sure," the elderly woman sighed and rubbed her temples. "I was just looking for him to check his ports but he's not really here."

"He's probably at Central Command then." Alphonse sighed donning his jacket once more. "I'll go pick him up. I'm sure Mustang is getting tired of him by now anyway." He chuckled softly remembering just how the two personalities collided.

Lust paced angrily around the small home she had infiltrated. It was infuriating to know she was so close and then it was ripped away from her. All she wanted was to have a heart beat; to be considered human again. And after getting so close she was defeated once more by Mustang and his damn band of officers.

"We need a level playing field," She sighed leaning against the wall. "We need someone Edward would give up everything for."

"We almost had him." Envy sneered rolling his eyes. As much as he hated to see the Gate again, he would give anything to completely destroy the Elric brothers. They had caused him enough grief and humiliation throughout their aquaintanceship. "We get that rats brother, we've got him. Why's it got to be him anyway?"

Lust sighed looking down at the floor and brushed a finger through her hair. "I'm not sure. Why DOES it have to be him Hoenheim?" She turned to look at the blonde man wearing the glasses. An evil smirk formed on his face as he stood and rolled his shoulders. Having a new body felt quite good; refreshing he would say.

"Well, simple. He's attached to the Gate already. Truth would open it up a thousand times if the boy were willing to pay the price each time." Hoenheim rubbed his hands together in front of the fire. The nights in Amestris were chilling lately; a fact unnoticed by the homunculi. "We just need a good enough threat that Edward will take it, and like Envy said. I believe that it's Alphonse."

"You're one disgusting being," Lust sneered clicking her tongue at the blonde as she leaned against the wall more. "I quite like this side of you Hoenheim."

"No way," Riza stared horrified at the scene before her. The two alchemists were locked in an embrace snoring on the couch. When had this development occurred, and how had she not stopped it? It wasn't that she wouldn't support the relationship if something did come of it. The whole deal just kind of grossed her out because of just how young Edward still was. There was still a lot of things in life the younger alchemist hadn't quite experienced yet. "Get up, sir." She sighed shaking the ebony haired man's shoulder.

"Ten more minutes." He mumbled sleepily into the blondes ear causing him to twitch and roll over shoving the older man off the couch. "Oh god damnit!" He yelped hitting his hand on the near by coffee table. Groggily, he turned his glare on Edward before looking up at Riza and stretched. "Good afternoon Luitenant Hawkeye." The blonde glared at him in annoyance as she glacned around his office. There were still piles of paper work to be completed and he was taking a nap? There was no way he would get any kind of promotion with this type of behavior.

"You've abandoned your post, Sir." She turned towards him and placed her hand on the .45 glock in her holster. "Need you a reminder that some of this paperwork is due by tonight?" Roy sighed trying to feign away any of the anxiety left over.

"I understand that Luitenant. Would you be so kind as to fetch me a cup of coffee whilst I return to my duties?"

Hawkeye glared but nodded as she walltzed out of the room careful to keep her injured shoulder away from the heavy oak door. "You had best be at least half way done when I return."

Roy sighed and found his place at his desk. If he were to be honest with himself, he would have to say that was the best rest he's had since he's been back from Drachma. He had missed the warm body that always slid up next to him and wrapped his arms around the commanding officers waist. Roy felt a flush come to his cheeks as his mind began to wander off into different realms of possiblity.

"Colonel Bastard," Edward groaned sitting up. His plump cheeks were flushed with sleep and his hair was a knotted mess. "What the hell?" He yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Riza walked in. She wasn't happy that I hadn't completed the paperwork. You can go back to sleep if you'd like." Edward crossed his arms across his chest before stretching heavily; his joints cracking in release.

"No," He sighed staring at the ground ahead of him. "I think I had better get back to the hotel. I'm sure they'll have some nice choice words for me." The blonde rolled his eyes sarcastically as he stood up fixing his red coat. "I'll see you around." He sighed waving backwards as he sauntered out of the door.

The two brothers hadn't even seen each other as they passed in the hall. Alphonse's mind had been dreaming of Winry, and the possibility of a nice happy life together. Edward, however, was trying to get over the knot in his stomach that had settled there since Mustang sat on the couch for a second time. He felt uncomfortable having to admit that maybe he did need the Colonel by his side in order to sleep. It was a weakness he wasn't quite ready to accept yet.

A soft knock sounded on Roy's door causing the man to look up in curiosity. "Come in." He sighed going back to his work. He only caught sight of the auburn coat before the words left his mouth. "Did you forget something Ed?"

"So he was here!" Alphonse chuckled crossing his arms staring at the disgruntled Flame. It was a rare sight to see his military dress so disorganized. His buttons had managed to come undon, and his white undershirt came untucked. "And it looks like you fell asleep at your desk again."

"Sorry Alphonse," Roy chuckled shaking his head leaning back in his chair once more. "But your brother just left. I'm sure if you walk you'll be able to catch up with him!"

Alphonse rolled his eyes at the joke and made his way back out the door. "Alright, thank you Colonel!" He let the oak doors slam shut behind him and made his way into the hallway. Sure enough, the Fullmetal was hobbling down the hallway slowly, the crutch under his arm supporting what his missing leg couldn't. It pained Alphonse to see his brother struggle along like this. After all they had been through, they had never been able to return his brother's body back to the way it was. His brother hadn't even grown over five and a half feet because of the strain of the automail, and the fact that he had to use some of his body composition to complete the transmutation circle. The Gate had taken everything from them as children, and now here they are almost twenty years later, and they're still trying to recover. "Brother!" He called out running towards the blonde and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Alphonse!" Edward chuckled turning curiously looking up into his brother's eyes. "Hey," He frowned noticing the sentiment that caused tears to build at the corner of his eyes. "What's wrong? Winry didn't dump you did she?" Alphonse could have laughed at his brother's cluelessness, had it not been for the sudden explosion that leveled the front of Central Command. The rubble burried the two brothers in cement and support beams.

"Edward!" Alphonse coughed in pain as he tried to push the rubble off of him. "Edward?!" There was no response and the younger Elric began to panic.

"What the hell was that?!" Roy hisses in his office. The walls shook, windows rattled, and the frames cracked.

"Stay here sir, I'll go check. You finish your paperwork." Riza stood from her desk rushing out the oak doors. Mustang groaned and layed his head on his desk. Leave it to his Luitenant to decide that paperwork was far more important than what was going on outside. Another collapse of the building caused the walls to shake once more. The sirens for evacuation began to go off as some of the roofing caved in.

"Alright men!" Mustang rushed out of the office pulling his jacket close to him. "Single file, don't panic." He nodded at his subordinates as he rushed them to the front of Central. What he saw made him freeze in a panic. Standing before him with the arms of Truth reaching out from behind his back was none other than the famed Hoenheim.

"Hello Colonel. I just happened to be in the neighborhood. You haven't seen Edward have you?" No. This wasn't really Hoenheim—even if he couldn't handle being a father he'd never attempt to hurt the young blonde. This was something else entirely at play.


	7. One More Nightmare

One More Nightmare

Edward groaned as the last of the rubble was removed from his body. They stones had battered his body making it far more sore than it already was.

"Ed, can you hear me?" Roy frowned coming into his vision. The blonde flinched reaching up and grabbing at him to make sure he was real. His peripheral vision was still hazy and a sudden panic filled his stomach.

"Roy! We got attacked...The Drachmans!" He hissed pulling his commanding officer down to him. The raven haired man simply wrapped his arms around his small frame and began to pull him out. The disorientation was understandable. Roy was sure a few stones had managed to hit the young man's head.

"No Ed," Roy whispered soothingly as he stumbled over the rubble carrying the young man to a gurney. "Its okay. We're not in Drachma anymore. We're in Central Command, one of the support beams gave out." There was no possible way Roy could tell Ed that they were really attacked by a monster wearing his father's face. That would only drive the boy further into the abyss of a psychological snap.

"We're in Central?" Ed looked around lost; his world was still spinning with everything. "Then where's Alphonse?" He whined gripping tightly at the Colonel's hand. Roy looked over to another gurney where the other blonde was resting up. His arm was bent at an odd angle that made Roy flinch.

"He's right over there," Roy pointed softly giving Edward his other hand to hold. "He's fine, just a few broken bones and a concussion. They're still trying to get people out of the debris. I need to go help okay?"

"No," Edward gasped sitting up. The disorientation frightened him; his world was reeling and right now Roy was his only anchor to keep everything in its place. "You can't go! They'll...they'll get you Roy! You can't!" Visions of the Drachman army danced across Edward's vision; soldiers dressed in white furs with thick coats and long johns underneath slamming their feet into the snow. Roy chewed his lip looking up at the rest of the soldiers. There was chaos in Central and Roy could only concentrate on his subordinate. Guilt began to form a nice little knot and burried itself deep in his stomach.

"Okay, okay." He sighed propping himself against the gurney. "It's okay. I'm staying right here." Its the least he could do until he was called to help alleviate some of the other soldiers.

Winry sighed staring at the ceiling of the room. She was starting to get worried about the brothers. It had been a good six hours since Alphonse left to retrieve Edward. She hadn't even received a phone call to tell her and Pinako that they'd be later than usual. It was at times like this, when she wanted Alphonse to herself so they could cuddle, that she resented Edward. It wasn't that she hated the blonde, far from it. She was simply jealous of Alphonse's devotion to his brother and how he would put him before her sometimes. Even if it had always been that way, she still found herself complaining about it.

"I'm going to go to Mustang's office," She stood sighing and made her way for the door pulling on her new coat. "Maybe they just lost track of time!" Pinako nodded puffing out a ball of smoke.

"Probably. Edward's ports are almost ready to have automail reinsterted. I need to see them today to decide if I need to rebuild the ports themselves or not. He wouldn't miss this kind of appointment on purpose."

Winry nodded tugging on her boots before waving to her grandmother and heading out the door. Walking around Central at night sometimes frightened her. The tall buildings would cast terrifying shadows over the sidewalk, and the fact that there was a night life was intimidating. Especially since she was from a small backwater town. Yet, as she walked down the sidewalk the blonde female oozed self confidence.

"Winry Rockbell? Is that you?" Winry felt her blood stop as she turned to the eerily familiar voice from her childhood.

"No," She gasped staring into the golden eyes of a dead man.

Riza sighed staring at the sleeping Roy Mustang. At some point during the body recovery he had fallen asleep gripping Edward's hand. The position didn't look near comfortable; he was sure to be sore in the morning.

"Luitenant?" Fuery saluted the female in respect. She nodded for him to return to ease. "We've finished recovery ma'am." He looked at the duo who oddly clung to each other. "How are they Elric brothers?" Riza sighed and rolled her good shoulder. The injury from Lust's nail had shot through some bone and moving that shoulder was almost impossible.

"Edward is in some shock. Alphonse is currently getting his arm casted, and they're working on taking some x-rays." Fuery cocked his head. X-ray's were still a new thing in Central. They had been created just a few months before the Drachman war.

"I bet that's terrifying. Having a machine that's able to see into your bones?" Fuery looked down sympathetically. The brother's had always made him feel as if he were supposed to take care of them.

"Alphonse can handle it." Riza assured him smiling softly. A light tint rose to Fuery's cheek as her hand rested on his shoulder. He wouldn't admit it for fear of a bullet being lodged in his head, but he was quite fond of the Luitenant. She had taken over the motherly role that the group needed; basically someone to keep them all in line and keep them concentrated on their work.

"I hope your right."

Little did the young officer know that it was the doctor he would have to worry about. Alphonse found the X-ray system to be fascinating and instantly began to pop off questions. The poor doctor couldn't keep up with the answers he was spouting off.

"Doctor," He questioned after a moment of silence. "Is my brother okay?" Then man sighed; relieved that there was finally something he could answer without having to think too hard.

"He'll be fine! His ports are all in order, he's just got a mild concussion." He smilde softly at the worried brother and snapped a picture of the young man's arm, and a few images of his ribs. "Alright Mr. Elric," He smiled waiting for the images to print themselves. "If you'll go back to your room, I'll have these back to you in just a moment." Alphonse nodded as the nurse lead him out of the room into the room he had been assigned.

"Roy," Edward whined coming too in the small white room. The smell of antiseptic caused his stomach to wrench, and nearly made him gag. The damn hopsital was far too clean for its own good.

"I'm right here." Someone grasped his hand soothingly; however the voice did not belong to Roy Mustang in the least. The blonde cracked open an eye and nearly jolted out of his bed. His heart stopped and the machine nearly went haywire. "Hello Edward." Hoenheim smiled at the blonde that resembled him so much. Edward paled staring at his father; how had he even come back? From what Edward last remembered, his father had been devoured by the Gate in order for it to be summoned.

"How?" His voice croaked painfully as he struggled to sit up. Hoenheim rested an oversized hand on the small chest that he hadn't seen in months.

"Don't sit up yet." Hoenheim sighed softly as his hand moved to brush some of Edward's fly away hairs from his face. "I'm back, and that's all you need to know for now. Unfortunately, it won't be a happy return." Edward glared harshly at the man before him. Was it ever happy when he returned? Edward couldn't think of a moment in his life where he was actually happy to see his father. "You've had run ins with the humonculi right?" Edward frowned tensing as he prepared to lie to his father. Besides, how could he be so sure that it wasn't Envy messing with him? His father had been forced across the Gate.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you should get out." Edward hissed forcing himself to sit up anyway. His flesh arm pointed to the door as he pointedly ignored looking his father in the eyes. Hoenheim frowned standing. It didn't take a second time for him to understand that his oldest son didn't want him there. It wasn't like the blonde man could really blame him; he had been gone for most of the boys life, and when he was involved it only ever ended in some sort of pain or chaos.

"Edward," Hoenheim sighed looking at his son as he made his way towards the door. "I'm not going to leave you alone to fight against them again." He turned to see that his young man was covering his face in the shadows of his bangs. "I promise I'll step up and protect you this time."

"Get out!" Edward roared grabbing the vase next to his bed and hurling it at his father's head. "Just leave!" He sobbed trying to catch his breath shakily. Hoenheim felt his heart clench at the tears that streamed down his son's face. He understood then, that he had more to prove than to just say. Turning, he shut the door behind him softly only to meet the angry glare of Roy Mustang.

"You shouldn't have come back," the raven sneered lightly snapping his fingers creating sparks for emphasis. "We can handle them. We've done it before." He pushed past the older version of the boy inside and slammed the door.

Winry groaned coming too in a strange room. This was not where she last recalled being; in fact, she was walking pleasantly with Hoenheim towards her house when something had hit the back of her head rather hard.

"Hey!" A voice called out across the room causing the headache behind her eyes to splinter. "She's awake!" She glanced up towards the owner of the voice and paled at the familiar face.

"E-Edward?" She whimpered as the blonde walked over to her. It was impossible though; there was no way this was Edward Elric. He didn't have a limp, and there was no automail. No, this was an imposter, and she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Hey Win," The imposter sunk down smiling at her gently. Her eyes sharpened as she glared and landed her foot in his face.

"Stop it!" She hissed struggling against the chains that bound her to the wall. "You're not really Eward Elric so take that fae off!"

Ed's face contorted in a sigh. "How did you know?" He smirked as an electrical blue light shifted his body back to its normal state. Envy. "I thought I did pretty damn good."

"You forgot the automail," Lust sighed leaning against the wall. "You're over zealous Envy, honestly." She sighed and pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the blonde. "I'm sorry. We only need you for a moment though."

"For what?" Winry glared as anxiety settled in her stomach. The last time she had been forced to deal with these guys, she almost lost both of the boys.

"Well," Lust smirked licking her lips softly.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Roy frowned into the phone call. Pinako had demanded to speak with Edward, but having learned that the boy was asleep and still recovering, decided against it.

"I mean just that Mustang. Did the military switch the definition? Get yourself a damn dictionary." She sighed worriedly. "She went out to bring the boys home last night, and she never made it back." Roy frowned rubbing his temples. Winry had never made it to Central; she wasn't one of those recovered from the rubble.

"I'll send some of my men to look for her. We've got some criminals running rampid around Central right now, so you had better stay in your house." Roy sighed and motioned for Riza to lean in. "Send Havoc and Falman to look for Winry," His hand covered the speaker of the phone. "You should go as well. We can't risk those bastards getting their hands on someone close to Full Metal." Riza nodded in understanding, and quickly made her way out of the hospital room.

"Roy?" Edward groaned sitting up from his bed and rubbing his eyes groggily. "Roy what's going on?" He yawned and stretched—his limbs popping with the strain.

"Is that Edward?" Pinako puffed out a cloud of smoke. "Put him on." Roy sighed rolling his eyes.

"You have a phone call Edward." The blonde scrunched his nose as his flesh foot touched the cold surface of the linoleum tile.

"Who'zit?" Ed mumbled as his hand reached out for the reciever.

"Hello Edward," The voicxe buzzed over the phone was not Pinako. The blood drained from Ed's face as a flush red set in.

"What the hell do you want?"

Hoenheim found himself walking around Central aimlessly. Something big was going to happen, and he needed to find a way to stop it before it exploded. The tenacity of the homunculi, and of their Father, was surprising. He thought for sure, that after the first battle, they'd all died and that Father lost his power to bring them back. Apparently, that was not so.

It was at times like this when he wished that Trisha was still able to stand by his side as herself, and not some copy of Sloth. He knew that had damaged his boys; being forced to kill the thing they planned to call their mother when they first revived her had caused them some pretty severe mental damage. Blame settled in his chest as he sat himself down at a local coffee shop. There had to be some way to end this before Edward and Alphonse got drug into the ground one more time—possibly for good.

"What can I do?" He sighed burrying his face in his hands.

"Hoenheim?" The familiar voice pricked his ears and he turned to find the short squat woman he had been so fond of. "Well," She sighed sitting in front of him on the other side of the table. "I thought you were dead for good this time. Guess I won't ever to fully enjoy your funeral." Hoenheim chuckled as he looked up. Pinako had always been a good friend of his; she understood what he was going through. She had even taken on his duties as a father and raised his sons after Trisha's death.

"You may get to soon." He nodded in her direction as a waitress made her way over to their table to take their order.

"Not before I witness Edward's I'm afraid." Pinako looked at him pointedly. "He's following too closely behind you. Joining the military, and chasing around the red stone did some damage to that boy. He's made several enemies in his search, and some day they're going to pile up against him, and the end result won't be pretty."

Hoenheim flinched at the similarity he shared with his son. He knew, now, why the living dead were to damn determined to use him to open up the Gate. He was the only one who would fight tooth and nail against Truth—it would give them time to get through the Gate and safely make it to the other side.

Visa glared as her lovely raven haired friend opened the cell doors. "Hurry," She smirked stepping back to let the raging female out of her confines. "The time is getting close. Elric should be here soon. We'll give you the opportunity to spill his blood; as slowly as you'd like." Visa smirked grabbing Lust and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I knew you'd come back for me." She placed her lips over the taller woman's possessively.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! D: Things got pretty hectic for about two weeks and I really just didn't have time to sit down and write! w But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! We're getting pretty close to the end here! The climax is coming and I just wanted you guys to know it's been a lot of fun! :D If you guys have any specific fandoms you would like to see me write about (so long as we share them) P.M me! I'd like to do another chapter one instead of loading up several one shots!**


	8. NOTE IMPORTANT

Hey guys, not a new chapter, but I know a lot of people really like this story and that's why I'm going to sit down and re-write it. The whole reason I stopped updating was because it was going nowhere FAST. It was kind of going in circles for me, and I want to sit down and reimagine it! :) So start looking for some new updates soon. But for now, I hope you enjoy my new fanfic!


End file.
